The Way Is Still Ahead Of Us
by halijoHa
Summary: This might have been a way Lorelai and Luke could have find their way back together. AU! Java Junkie
1. Chapter 1

**Authours Note:**

**_Hey, so this is my first english ff and I'm a bit nervous about it... anyway... This FF is totally AU and plays in the seventh season, I think... Lorelai and Luke are not together (yet?) and April is 16(!). Christopher does not play a role or at least not an important one in this story. My first chapter is short, but I just wanted to know what you thought about it..._**

_**I really hope you will enjoy this story even though it is going to be though in the first chapters, but it will get better, at least I hope so...**_

_**I would like to thank my awesome beta reader Neeve (GilmoreGirl96) for helping and supporting me, thank you so much again!**_

_**I know I write too much... Just one thing leave a review, good or bad doesn't matter ;) ok now it's enough... ENJOY READING!**_

**I**_** OWN NOTHING!** _

It couldn't be. It just couldn't be true. She was sure that she had done everything to avoid this. This couldn't be happening to her. Not to her, she was Miss Overprotective, she always checked everything twice. But that night, she forgot everything around her. So this was the result? The tears streamed down her cheeks as she sat down on the edge of the bathroom in Luke's apartment, she was crying even harder now. She didn't know what to do next. She looked at the test in her hands. Two stripes, two damn stripes, a plus. She was pregnant. The thought made her shiver. What would people say to her, what would they think of her? She couldn't help but freak out over her parents might say. Would they hate her? Would they throw her out? And what was about her boyfriend? Would he break up with her? She couldn't do this alone, she just couldn't. Her whole world was falling apart at this moment. She was supposed to go to college, maybe even an Ivy League school, like Yale. She was smart enough: What would her future hold for her now; she couldn't have the life she had dreamed of. Sure, she wanted to have kids, maybe…, in the future. But she could definitely not handle having one right now. She was only sixteen. "April? Are you there?" She heard her dad calling from downstairs. Shoot, she had to leave quickly. She put the test in her purse and climbed through the window, down into the backyard of Luke's diner.

"Ugh Sookie just leave Michel alone, he can handle it. I think… Yes I know what happened the last time… Yes I'm aware of that, but he promised me he wouldn't screw this up… Thank you… Ok, bye… Yeah, see you later when I'm stopping at the Inn, bye!" Lorelai sighed. There was a big wedding at the Inn this weekend and it was really stressing her out. Not only did the bride change her mind every two minutes, but also Sookie and Michel fought all the time over the smallest of things. She had taken the morning off, to get some shopping done. She had almost bought everything that was on her list, except the balloons, which she was supposed to pick up from Miss Patty's. She was almost there when saw someone jump from the small tree near Lukes. As she made her way towards the person, she could see that it was April. She looked really messed up. Her mascara was smeared all over face and her eyes were swollen. Even though she didn't know, Lorelai was almost 100% sure, that she had been crying, a lot. She'd never seen April like that, not that she had seen April very often, but she seemed to be an energetic kid, always so happy. But now she looked like a mess and Lorelai couldn't stop herself from wondering, what had caused this. April looked at her flashing her an unconvincing, watery smile. Lorelai smiled at her. She looked so hurt. She walked over to April who didn't make any gesture to move away. She just stood there, trying to smile but looking so hurt. "Hey April, is everything ok?" There was concern in Lorelai's voice. April began to nod, but then she stopped as fresh tears slowly rolled down her cheeks. She wanted to tell someone. She really wanted to do it, but she wasn't sure, if it would be the right thing to do. She didn't even know Lorelai that well, but then she remembered that Lorelai had been in the same situation as she was in right now. She had gotten pregnant at sixteen and had lived a wonderful life, as far as April could see. Lorelai and Rory were best friends and she really wished that her and her mother had been that close. Ever since they moved to New Mexico, because April's grandmother was really sick, Anna was acting really weird. April couldn't recognize her mother anymore. She was so exhausted and barely talked to her and was only concerned about her own mother. Then one day Anna brought home Tom and that was the end of their once close relationship. She was standing there crying, when she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up. April couldn't stand Tom and Tom had never liked her much either. Lorelai looked at her with tears in her eyes. It touched April, because she didn't have a good connection to this woman who almost married her father a year ago. She looked in the bright blue eyes that were so full of love by the woman standing in front of her and she knew what she had to do next. "I'm pregnant!" She mumbled. Lorelai's eyes widened. "Wha… What?" Lorelai was clearly shocked. April began to cry harder. "Oh my god" Lorelai looked at April, still not knowing what she had just said and then April fell apart. "I don't know how this happened. I just can't handle this… I'm so afraid and I don't know what to say and oh god… Dad is going to kill me and Mom will probably throw me out. This can't be happening. Not to me… How am I supposed to handle this?" "Shh… No one will throw you out or kill you! I'm here and I will make sure that they won't! You have to calm down… I know exactly how you feel. Believe me! It will get less scary, sometime…" Lorelai pulled April close to her and hugged her tightly. She was still shocked and she didn't want to imagine what was going to happen next. She had gone through this and it was so hard, but she was alone and Lorelai was sure that Luke would be there for her daughter and support her, no matter what. April looked so scared and hurt. It was so hard for Lorelai to see Luke's daughter like this. But she couldn't change it and so they stood there, hugging each other, Lorelai holding April so that she wouldn't break down. They stood there for what felt like forever. Then suddenly Lorelai broke the hug. "Honey, we have to get away from here or your father will see us! Come on… I will take you to my house!"


	2. Chapter 2

**_heeey! Soooo after a time that felt like forever, I am back! Thank you so so so so much for your reviews! Really thank you! You make my days! soooo this is my second chapter and I am really excited for y'all to read it! Please Review! You make my days!_**

**_also a big thank you to my BETA Neeve! I would be lost without you!_**

**_I DON'T OWN ANYTHING (sad but true!)_**

It felt so wrong to take home his daughter with her. April Nardini, the daughter of Luke Danes. The man Lorelai almost married a year ago. However, things got complicated when she found out about the girl that was walking beside her now. She was so sure that this time it would all work out. That they would get married even though he had discovered the existence of his daughter, who he hadn't known about for the past 15 years. As time went by, Lorelai had the feeling that Luke didn't want to marry her but he had denied it. At this point her hope got smaller, she wished that it would happen, and all that she wanted to do was to marry Luke. And Even then she hadn't give up the hope, that they would eventually get married. However, then there came a moment where she couldn't take it anymore, because it was all too much for her. She had asked him to elope, but he hadn't and that was the reason why it felt so wrong taking home a young, and helpless girl that desperately needed someone to help her.

She couldn't have left April standing there. She wasn't exactly sure what her plan was or how things were going to work out, but she was sure it was all going to be fine. After all Lorelai still knew how much love Luke had for his daughter. She had wanted more than anything to be the first woman to give birth to Luke's child but she wasn't and for some reason, even though she knew that Luke had loved her, it made her sad. She liked April. Yes, she had really hoped that the two of them would have a good relationship, but Luke wouldn't let it go that far. He told her to not come by the diner when April was there and soon everyone knew this girl, everyone but her. And It had broken her heart. It was over now, but Lorelai would never stop having feelings for Luke, she may never have stopped loving him, but it didn't matter anymore, they weren't going to get back together. It was over for now and forever and maybe that was what was best for both of them they had both hurt each other too much.

As they made their way to Lorelai's house, there was silence between them. Lorelai was thinking about her relationship with Luke, and his daughter and why things had got so complicated, like Lorelai had done it a thousand times before. And April was still in shock over the fact that she was pregnant, over the fact that Lorelai was helping her and she was scared of what would happen next.

"Here we are, just make yourself feel at home!" Lorelai said as the two of them entered her house. They went into her living room and Lorelai gestured for April to sit down on the couch that was standing in the middle of the room.

"Can I get you something? Maybe something to drink or something to eat? Well, I don't have much in the house but I think I have some water or soda or beer… No, just kidding! You really shouldn't drink alcohol when you're pregnant! Why am I even…"

"It's fine! I'm just really tired!" April sighed, she had to think about everything that happened today and as sweet and extremely kind of Lorelai it was to take care of her, April was still so confused and still couldn't figure out a way to get out of this horrible situation.

"Uhm… You want to lie down on the sofa? Or is it too uncomfortable? You could sleep in Ror…"

"The sofa is fine!" April said, cutting Lorelai off again, she was clearly unsure how to deal with April's pregnancy. Lorelai was obviously sorry and concerned about April; she wouldn't have wished anyone to go through the same thing as she had all those years ago. In Lorelai's case it turned out to be the best thing that had ever happened to her, but that wasn't guaranteed.

"Okay just let me grab a blanket for you and then I'll let you be alone. If you need anything, just ask… I'll be there," Lorelai smiled at April and April smiled back.

"Okay! And… Lorelai?"

Lorelai had been about to leave the room after she had grabbed the blanket off the table and handed it to April, she stopped and turned around. "Yeah?"

"Thank you so much for taking care of me!"

"I know what it's like," Lorelai said and smiled sadly as she remembered the day the small test in her hands had turned positive.

After Lorelai had gone upstairs, April made herself feel comfortable on the sofa. She tried to get some sleep but thoughts of telling everyone she that she was pregnant were whirring around in her mind and she was unable to shut that off. She knew she had to tell Ryan soon, after all it was their child. She knew that he would be kind and caring but he had a future ahead of him that was planned just like hers and she really didn't want a newborn baby to ruin that. It would be hard enough that her future would be affected by this but Ryan's future should be great! A baby would just get in the way.

But raising a child all by herself? No, that would be too hard… She couldn't handle this! And then She would have to tell her parents, dear God her parents. They would be so freaked out, not believing what they had heard and she was almost positive that her mother would start to cry and her dad… her dad would probably try to kill Ryan. He was so freaked out when she began to realize and when he learned that she had a serious boyfriend… Oh god! She still was scared of him when she remembered that moment, but being Luke Danes he learned to live along with that fact and even started to like Ryan in some crazy way.

But when they would pass the freak out phase they would be caring and would try to fix everything even though they could not do that. Yes, they would support her! With that thought in her mind, she fell asleep.

Upstairs in her room was a sad Lorelai remembering her past. She thought about the time Rory was little and how she had grown up way too fast. She missed her daughter. She missed having her around all the time, twenty-four hours, seven days a week. She missed her long movie nights and all the fun things they had done together when Rory was still a little girl, her little girl. She didn't know where this sudden rush of sadness about her baby girl becoming a woman had come from but she was suddenly was in a thoughtful and sad mood.

A girl getting pregnant at sixteen was so familiar to Lorelai and she was glad that she found April because they shared something that was huge. She just felt so sorry for April because she was still a child herself. She could only think about how shocking it would be for Luke to find out the truth. He really loved his daughter. 'More than me…' Lorelai thought sadly. And That brought back memories of the night she gave him the ultimatum and he had said no. The evening she slept with Christopher and the next morning where she discovered that Luke wanted to elope with her, just a little too late.

She had hated herself for doing this to Luke, she still did but what he did had hurt her just as much. She really had loved him, had loved him… She wasn't sure what she felt for him now, a year had passed and she hadn't spoken to him since their break up. She would have to speak with him, sooner or later because she promised to help April to help her and she had to be there for April when she would tells him. Because she knew the feeling of what it was like to do it on her own and it was hard, she had never been so afraid in her life than in that moment. It wasn't like her parents wanted to hit her or anything but they looked so extremely disappointed and she felt so sorry and hurt herself by their reaction.

As April opened her eyes again she could hear strange noises coming from the kitchen. She sat up and looked around the room.

"OH! April… I didn't mean to wake you up! I just got hungry and had to grab something to eat and then all the bottles fell out of the fridge and…" Lorelai trailed off.

"Oh no problem, I think I should get up anyway now" She glanced at the clock that was lying near the couch and realized that it was past her time to come home. She grabbed her phone and looked at it, five missed calls from her dad and three from Ryan. "Oh shoot! I overslept! I have to go! Now! I'm sorry! Bye Lorelai and thank you again…"

"Of course Sweetie and if you need anything, just call me and I'll be there!" Lorelai said.

"Okay and thanks! Bye!" With these words she left Lorelai's house. She looked at her phone and sighed. After a moment she dialed Ryan's number. "Hey my love!" He said with a sweet loving voice and April knew it was going to be alright.

"Ryan… I have to tell you something,"


	3. Chapter 3

**_Heeeey! I'm back and really sorry that I was aay for so long! Next chapter is going to be here really soon! And I promise the will be more of Luke and Lorelai in it (not together though) _**

**_Anyway thanks to everyone reading, reviewing, faving and followimg this story. You have no idea how happy you make me :D _**

**_Uhm check out my other FF that I'm writing wih Lizzie 'Moving on or moving back that's the question'_**

**_Last but not least: Thank you so much for beating this Neeve! It means a lot to me that you are doing this! (Check out her story 'Read my lips' cause well... It's amazing!) _**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing_**

April had decided that she couldn't tell him something like this over the phone. So she suggested that she should come over to his house later that day because he was busy studying for his finals. She should be doing the same right now and that was what she had told her dad. Oh god her dad! She didn't even want to think about what it was going to be like when she told him. But she had to get back to the diner soon or he would start worrying where she had gone.

She really didn't want to face all of the questions she couldn't answer. 'Where have you been so long?' 'Why didn't you tell me?' 'Is everything okay?' And the questions would go on and on. April didn't want to lie to her dad and she didn't do it often but she wasn't quite ready yet. She hoped to have Ryan there when she told him and maybe even Lorelai, after all they had been engaged for almost a year. She had never understood why they broke up but she hadn't seen a lot of Lorelai even when they had been a couple.

As she walked through the streets of Stars Hollow, a few familiar faces crossed her way but she barely noticed them. She was too occupied, thinking . She was almost at the diner and she crossed the street in front of it when she realized that she must look horrible. April knew that if she walked into the diner and her dad saw her, she would't be able to avoid all the questions she tried to not get asked. The only other way into the small apartment above the diner was the tree she had climbed down earlier.

She slowly ran behind the building and set her foot on the bottom of the tree, slowly climbing to the top of it. As she reached forward to push the window open, she noticed it was closed. Her dad must have come upstairs to check how she was doing when she had been away.

'Shit' She thought 'How am I going to come in now?'

In that moment the window slowly opened and a really concerned Luke looked at her. "April, where have you been? I was worried about you," he said in a calm voice but April could hear just how angry he was. April climbed into the room.

"I'm sorry," she answered quietly.

"And why didn't you just go through the diner instead of climbing a tree? I mean you could have hurt yourself!" Luke looked concerned now.

"I'm sorry!" April said, looking at the floor.

"I've heard that before young lady. What happened? Why can't you answer my questions?" Luke looked at her with soft eyes but there was some kind of anger in his voice.

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you it's too soon!" April cried.

"What is it?" Luke was shocked to see his daughter so upset.

"I can't!" said April and with that she turned around and went over to the small bed Luke had fixed for her for when she had stayed here last year. Her mother had been in New Mexico taking care of April's grandmother. Her grandmother passed away last month and April's mom finally came home.

Luke stood there, obviously confused by the strange behavior of his daughter. He had lived with her for the last six months and he had never seen her acting like this. He was worried but he didn't want to push April, she would come around and tell him when she was ready to. He went down to the diner, hoping it would be good to give her some space even though it was killing lay on the bed thinking and thinking again. She got tired of figuring everything out and she tried to find a way to distract herself. But even working on her biology project didn't get her mind off of her pregnancy. After half an hour she decided that she needed to get out of the apartment. She looked at her watch to notice that she had twenty more minutes until she would go over to Ryans. Normally she would bike there and that would take about ten minutes because he lived right outside of Stars Hollow. But this time she wanted to walk because it would take the twenty minutes she still had. So April grabbed her purse and made her way downstairs.

Slowly she passed the diner, being aware of everyone staring at her. This town was crazy. There were always people watching you, trying to get every bit of gossip about your life and everyone else's. But April was used to it. Her coming here was a big deal at the time. She remembered the moment like it was yesterday when she walked into that diner. She just wanted to win this contest so badly and she was so excited to actually have a chance of winning. She hadn't thought of how everything was going to change if she got the results. She never wanted to know who her father was. Not until she read that article about someone who found out who their father was by taking the test. The guy who had done it had described it so interestingly that April really wanted to try. With her uncle being a scientist and the upcoming competition April started to ask her mother questions. She finally got the three possibilities out of Anna and began to work.

The first time she ever really looked at Luke was when he showed up at her school. He was clearly shocked to find out that he indeed had a child but he seemed a bit happy too. April hadn't really noticed that his short brown hair and his bright blues eyes seemed a little bit like hers. She was excited to know who her other parent was. The one parent that hadn't been important to her. It was just her and her mother and they were happy. But now she understood what she had missed. She didn't win the competition but she got something else, something better. She finally got a father.

She was standing in front of a big house built with brown stones. She rang the bell and a little while later Mrs Mayer opened the front door. She was a small woman with red hair and bright green eyes, just like Ryan's. She smiled at April and told her to come in. She went inside trying her best to pretend to be happy but in reality she was devastated. She would disappoint this woman in a short time. She had a good connection with the whole of Ryans family. They were all really nice and happy for both of them but what would they do when she told them the news. Would they hate her? Oh god! She didn't want them to hate her, that would make everything even worse but she couldn't blame them.

"Ryan is up in his room. You can go upstairs if you want to. I don't think he heard you." Mrs Mayer said in a soft voice, snapping April back to reality.

"Oh yeah, right! Thank you," April said and made her way upstairs to Ryan's room.

She knocked at the door and let herself in directly. "Hey!" She said and smiled.

"April, what's up?" Ryan sounded worried.

"Uhm well…" And then she began to tell him.

Ryan had always been a good guy. He had always brought home good grades. He didn't get into trouble and his goal was to go to an Ivy League College and work as a scientist. Last year he met April, a wonderful girl that had the same dreams as he had. He was so happy when they became an official couple after having spent a lot of time together the weeks before. They always used to sit in the garden at his parent's house doing school projects together and just enjoying each other's company. No one understood why they thought it was fun to study together but that was what made them so perfect for each other, they had fun doing it and were glad they found someone that thought the same.

Now the girl who had never failed to make him laugh when he was having a bad day, sat in front of him desperately trying to fight back her tears. Ryan had no idea what the reason for her tears was. He only knew by the sound of her voice when she had called and the desperation to see him as soon as possible that there must be something serious going on.

When he had opened the door to see her, he was shocked. She had looked like a complete mess and you could tell that she had been crying, a lot.

"April! What's up? What happened?" He asked her and she sat herself down, taking a deep breath. Then she began talking.

Ryan listened carefully, never missing a word. He was hearing it but he didn't understand. What was she talking about? Why was she crying? It all didn't make sense to him because there was something in him that was refusing to realize that what she was saying was actually true. When it hit him, it was like a enormous big wave crashing down on him, pulling him to the ground.

April was crying even harder now and he realized that she was waiting for a reaction from him. "Wow! I mean this is some pretty big news, I guess!" was all he could say. And as he soon as he said it, he wanted to take it back. But what was he supposed to say? He would have never guessed that he would be confronted with this stuff so soon. He was not ready to be a father, not now. He had been studying for his finals right before April came. Only two more years of school and then he would have been off to college. He had a plan.

"Ryan, I want you to know that I'm so sorry and I get that you probably want to break up with me now..." He turned his face to her, his eyes widened as he looked at her again.

"What... What are talking about? I would never break up with you! Do you get that? Not now, not later, not ever! I love you! And we will figure something out, we always find a solution!" he said in soft voice.

"But this isn't some stupid chemistry project we're working on, this is real... I mean if we want to keep it then... I don't know it will be so hard! You know?" April looked at him with such a sad look, it made his heart almost break into pieces.

"What do you mean with if we keep it?" He didn't get what she was talking about.

"I mean there are options to choose from..." April said quietly. It made her stomach turn around just thinking about any other possibility than keeping and raising their child but she had to be realistic.

"If you're thinking about an abortion, I'm not on board! You can't just kill our child!" He sounded almost angry.

"I'm just saying that we should keep the other options in mind! We should think about it but let's not do it now," April mumbled and Ryan just nodded.

They sat there, side by side, both in thoughts. Suddenly Ryan turned his head to look at her.

"So you're really pregnant?" He asked, almost whispering it.

"Yup," April answered even more quiet.

"We're becoming parents?"

"Yup,"

"This is freaking scary."

"Yup."

And then Ryan laid an arm around her shoulders and smiled at her, at least he tried to. "We're going to do this, together. No matter what happens," He mumbled softly in her hair.

"No matter what happens!" April repeated and in this moment in Ryan's arms it all seemed a little less horrifying than it had been before. Because now she knew she had somebody that was there for her and would support her no matter what.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Soo I'm back! Yayyay! Thank you all for reviewing i'm glad you like it and I will definetly keep your advices in my mind! Thank you! _**

**_Another big thank goes to Neeve, thank you for taking the time to beta this even though school is keeping you so busy! ;) It means a lot to me! _**

**_Soooooo I hope you will like this chapter and don't forget to review! :) _**

She was glad that Ryan said that he would support her. It made her less scared of what would come next. She knew she had to tell her parents soon but not today. Today had been hard enough. She didn't need her parents to freak out also. She and Ryan had been in his room for hours after she had told him and they had talked. They had talked about school, about their friends, about last summer, even about their most embarrassing childhood memories. They had talked about practically everything except the baby and what it would mean for their future. April was so glad Ryan noticed that it was too hard for her to talk about it yet and tried his best to distract her. He succeeded. She had almost forgotten about this whole thing but now that she was alone again, it came back.

She had to figure out the next step and that was telling her parents no matter how afraid she was about it. That was what she had told Ryan when they kissed goodbye. And he agreed with her. There was one more thing April wanted to do. She definitely wanted to have Lorelai there as a supporter. She knew how April felt and was maybe the only one who could really understand her. April knew that Luke would not like that because they had broken up and everything but she didn't care. She really needed that kind of support, from a woman she barely knew but who understood her so well.

Luke was busy working at the diner that day. It was a Saturday and apparently every family had the same brilliant idea to go out for dinner that evening and there were plenty of them. They all brought their kids and yelled over each other. As if this day hadn't been bad enough.

He really was concerned about April because she had seemed so helpless and sad. It was killing him to not know how to help her. But she had made it clear that she didn't want to tell him what was wrong and even though it was unusual for him he didn't ask her again. He trusted her to come around eventually when she was ready to and to tell him the truth. She didn't make up something or try to pretend it was nothing, no she just told him that it wasn't the time to tell him yet. And in a weird way that made him kind of proud because she trusted him enough to show that something was wrong. She was not an emotional kid, teenager, he had to correct himself. She was sixteen and it made him sick to think that really soon she would be an adult and go out into the big wide world. It made him sad because he missed so many milestones in her life.

As angry as he had been about her having a boyfriend (because she was obviously way too young for that) it made him happy to be there and witness April being in love for the first time. Eventually he came to like Ryan, who actually wasn't that bad. He was just glad that April was happy. And she was, she really was, until today. She had looked so hurt.

"Luke, I'd like another one," Luke shrugged. Kirk was standing in front of him and he hadn't even noticed it.

"Uhm what did you say Kirk?" Luke said.

"Can I have another coffee, please? Lulu and mother are home and well I can't stand it when they're both there at the same time, although they're both my family." Luke served Kirk another coffee, trying his best to ignore Kirk's endless monologue.

When he looked up again he saw April entering the diner. She smiled at him, trying to pretend she was doing better but he could see that she wasn't better at all. April almost left the diner again when Luke stopped her.

"April! I think we really need to talk,"

"Yeah, I know. We're going to, soon." She said looking him in his eyes. This gesture said that she really meant what she was saying. And so he let her go upstairs because once again he told himself that he should trust her and that she would come and tell him when she was ready.

All he wanted to do now was throw everyone out and close up so that April didn't have to be alone for so long. But he couldn't do it and so he went back into the small kitchen area and helped Ceasar cooking the food people had ordered, trying to put aside his worries about April. He would talk to her later, after work.

"Hello?" Lorelai answered the phone.

"Hello, Lorelai? Uhm… This is April" April said quietly not sure how to begin this conversation.

"Oh hey April, what can I do for you?" Lorelai asked in a soft voice.

"Uhm so… I told Ryan about this thing… uhm I mean you know what I mean…"

"Yes honey,"

"And so… uhm we talked and I know this is a lot to ask and with everything that happened with you and dad and uhm…"

"Just ask me! It's not like I'm going to eat you or anything…" Lorelai said and immediately regretted it. This was certainly not the time to make jokes.

"Yeah uhm… so I have to tell my parents…" April said nervously

"Well otherwise they will figure it out themselves soon and that wouldn't be good" Lorelai bit her lip. This girl was so nervous and she was making it even worse. "I'm sorry, go on,"

"Lorelai, can you please come here and uhm you know help me when I tell them… I mean you just have to be here but it's just that I'm so scared. I mean it took me a lot of courage to even tell Ryan and… and I can't handle this alone and you have been through this before and… Ryan is going to be there too but he's still as shocked as I am. And dad is probably going to freak out and I don't know… Please can you just come here, I know it will be weird and it's a big thing for me to ask but it would mean so much to me!" April said nervously

"Tell me when and where and I'll be there!" Lorelai said.

"Really? I mean it is a big deal and I don't know why you and dad broke up but you seemed to handle his moods well, at least that's what everyone said. I know it must be so weird for you because we never spend much time together but I don't know who else to turn to, you know… It's just that you already know it and… and you have been through this yourself and I feel like you understand how I feel… I know we don't know each other that well but you're like the only person I know that knows what I'm going through…"

"April. It's fine! I'm here for you, like I told you before. I will be there and support you. Yes I know how you feel and I know that you're confused and scared and about a million other things. But telling everyone, especially your parents, is going to take some of the weight off your shoulders. You will feel better and like you said, Ryan is there to support you that is a lot more than most girls in your situation could dream of." Lorelai said and realized that she meant every word. She would be there for this girl even though they didn't really know each other; even though she was the child of her ex-finance.

"Thank you so much. It means a lot to me. And yes I know I'm lucky that I have Ryan but he's also so shocked and scared just like I am and I need to give him time I guess but it's just really hard." April said in a sad voice. She was glad that she had someone to talk to; someone who wasn't involved in this situation; someone that wasn't mad at her.

"It's no problem. So when should I be there?" Lorelai said understandingly.

"Uhm how about you come by the diner around 12 because my mom wanted to pick me up then and so I can tell mom and dad at the same time…" April said.

"Okay I'll be there…" Lorelai answered.

"Thank you and I guess I'll see you tomorrow." April said.

"Yes, you will, goodbye, April" Lorelai said as she hung up the phone.

Later that night Luke came upstairs and tried to convince her to talk to him. She refused and after endless tries Luke finally gave up and got himself ready for bed. He trusted her, that's what he repeated over and over again until he began to believe it for real.

Soon April could hear him snoring from the other end of the room. She had gotten used to this noise but something was different today than all the other times she had heard him snore. She was suddenly really annoyed and distracted by his snoring and couldn't tell why.

She tried her best to fall asleep but it just wouldn't work. 24 hours ago everything was fine, well not fine because she wasn't feeling well, but better. 24 hours ago she didn't know that she was carrying a baby inside of her. 24 hours ago her world was perfect. 24 hours ago she had no clue that she would lie in bed after a day where she almost cried more than ever before. Oh how she wished it was 24 hours ago again. But then again she would have to relive this whole day and she knew that would be even worse. She closed her eyes and tried to think about nothing or at least about something happy. It didn't really work but there was a moment when she was just so exhausted from everything that happened when she fell asleep. She fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**_wuuuuh! that was kinda fast wasn't it? weeeell I hope you'll all like this chapter and uhm yes I'm aware that a lot of people are going to hate me! muhahahahahah :D (my beta already does ^^)_**

**_Thanks a lot to my beta! Neeve, you have no idea how much this means to me!_**

**_Thank you all for your reviews! They mean the world to me! _**

**_I don't anything!_**

**_please review! _**

It was 6.30 on a Saturday morning and she was awake. A lot of people were up at this time of the day, they maybe had to work. Some of them would go to visit some friends that lived further away and so would be on the road early to avoid being stuck in traffic. There were a lot of reasons for other people to be up but then again she wasn't them. Lorelai was never up at this time on the weekend, not even during the week.

Lorelai had trouble sleeping last night and she was way too nervous to get some more sleep now. So she decided to get up.  
It would be the first time for her to go back in there; the first time since that night. She wasn't ready and she had to admit to herself that she probably would never be ready for this.

It was at the diner, right in front of it where it ended and every time she had to drive by it she remembered that night and how terrible it had felt. Her heart had been broken that night. Actually her heart had started falling apart weeks before that by his actions and lies. That night had only given her the final push. She had been miserable that night as she had gone to Christopher. All she needed was someone to talk but one thing led to another and she ended up lying in his arms the next morning.

She had moved on. She was aware that it wasn't entirely his fault but hers too. She had accepted the fact that they weren't meant to be together. It just didn't work out and she was moving on. But this part was harder and slower than she had ever thought it would be.

Luke was the only one she had ever truly loved, with who she could have pictured sharing her life with forever. And she had gotten so close.

She didn't need to get up for at least another two hours but she was way too nervous and got out of bed quickly. She went downstairs to the kitchen to get her daily morning coffee. She sighed when she sipped it. It tasted horrible. She had tried out a lot of different brands of coffee but nothing tasted like his.

Maybe the coffee was the only positive thing to look forward to today.

She threw away her coffee because it didn't taste the way it was supposed to do and because she was not in the mood for coffee. The weird thing was that it had been like this for a while; since the day they broke up to be exact. At first she refused to drink any and after a while she tried to drink it again. She hadn't been feeling really well after their break up and it took weeks to get better. So after a month or so she started drinking coffee again but it didn't have the same effect it used to have and she had tried a lot of different brands but nothing would taste like his and that made her miss him even more.

She sighed again, making her way upstairs to get dressed. She would stop by the inn before heading towards Lukes around noon.

Two hours later she found herself in the kitchen of the Dragonfly, talking to her best friend Sookie.

"…so I made this new cake and I was like: 'Oh this is even more perfect' and then this stupid bride came and threw it into the trash can cause it didn't fit her new motto. I mean seriously… I put hours of work in it." Sookie said trying to calm down again.

"But they're paying for it anyway… So please just calm down. I can't deal with this today" Lorelai said in a harsh tone.

"Wow, wow! I'm sorry. What is it with you today? You seem to have had a really bad morning" Sookie answered.

"Well, let's see… I had no coffee to start with and uhm… I've been up since 6.30 and I have to go to the diner today" The last thing slipped from her mouth too fast.

"Not this again… You have to get used to the coffee even though it tastes bad, you're miserable without it. And AH MAH GAH… What? You're going to the diner? Why? Oh my god this is… oh my god." Sookie said while freaking out.

"Sookie… Sookie… Listen to me! Yes I am going to the diner but it has nothing to do with Luke if that's what you're thinking!" Lorelai said with the hope that Sookie wouldn't make a big deal out of this.

"But… Why? I mean it has to have something to do with Luke. What is it Lorelai? You know that you can tell me anything" Sookie said, way too excited for Lorelai's taste.

"Sookie, it is NO big deal. I will tell you about tomorrow but I can't tell you now, I promised it." Lorelai stopped Sookie's rambling.

"Whatever you say, but Hon?" Sookie said softly.

"Yeah?" Lorelai answered.

"Don't get hurt again, be careful" Sookie was smiling but Lorelai knew how important she wanted to make these words sound. Sookie cared about her friend and hated to see her hurt. She was the first one that Lorelai told the whole story of their breaking up to and she had been the only one who actually saw how bad Lorelai felt during their engagement.

"I won't but thank you" Lorelai said as she made her way towards the door to leave the kitchen of her inn.

The diner was full of people when they came downstairs. Luke looked up when he heard something behind him and smiled to see his daughter with her boyfriend. But then his smile disappeared. She was looking even worse than yesterday. It seemed like she had trouble sleeping but she didn't bother to cover this with make up like she usually did. She was wearing a big sweater that could have been Ryan's and sweatpants. She looked sick in a way and really tired.

Luke was beginning to sense that there was something really wrong with her and it killed him to wait. But he was really glad to see Ryan with her. He seemed to know what was up and he supported her by laying an arm around her shoulder.

"Hey, how are you feeling April?" Luke asked and looked at her.

"Good… I guess" April answered without looking her father in the eyes, a thing that she didn't do often being so direct like she was.  
Luke didn't believe her at all.

"Honey what is up? I can see that there is something bugging you" Luke said.

"Luke, please… Leave her alone, she will tell you when she's ready to" Ryan said.

It was the first time Luke heard something like this coming from Ryan and he was shocked. He had never heard him say something so rude and so kind at the same time. He had never really heard Ryan talk at all. He was a quiet kid who was really good at school and science. It shocked Luke so much to hear these words that he didn't notice the woman coming into the diner.

When he heard the bells above the door ring he didn't look up like he usually did but when he looked into the direction of the entrance his breath hitched in his chest.

He hadn't seen her in such a long time and now she just walked in here like nothing happened.

"Lorelai…" He whispered breathlessly.

"Lorelai" April said and went over to hug her.

This made absolutely no sense to Luke. He didn't even know that they spoke and now she came and was greeted by his daughter. It made no sense. And even though he was confused he could not stop his heart from beating faster.

"Hey April" Lorelai said after she and April stopped hugging.

"Thank you so much for coming. It means so much" April said. "And I would like you to meet Ryan, my boyfriend"

"Hey I'm Lorelai" Lorelai greeted Ryan in a friendly manner.  
"Hey… Nice to meet you" Ryan said.

"Okay now, where's my coffee? Luuuuuuke, oh Lucas" Lorelai said in her usual flirty tone but you could tell how much she had to force herself to not break down.

Luke was still standing behind the counter not able to move. There were so many questions in his head. Why was she here? Why was she so familiar around April? Why, why, why…

"April. Thank god you're ready! Come on we have to hurry." Anna said as she made her way inside the diner.

"Mom, Dad… Can we please all go upstairs and talk" April said not wanting to wait any longer. "Please Mom it is really important" April looked at her mother, then at Ryan and then at Lorelai.

"Uhm… sure; let's go upstairs" Luke answered; still not knowing what was happening. It all made no sense.  
They went upstairs and at first Luke didn't notice that Lorelai was with them, gently laying a hand on her shoulder.

Luke motioned for everyone to sit down. He sat down beside Anna on the kitchen table, facing April and Ryan on the couch. Lorelai was leaning against the side of the couch.

"What is happening?" Luke said confused; looking from Lorelai to April and then to Lorelai again.

April took a deep breath.


End file.
